


Not Mine

by GinStan



Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinStan/pseuds/GinStan
Summary: Just a quick little Otalia scene
Relationships: Natalia Rivera/Olivia Spencer
Kudos: 13





	Not Mine

“Um… Olivia?” Natalia watched her visibly inebriated friend lift a recently refilled glass to her lips. “Don’t you think you’ve had just about enough to drink?”  
  
“Ha!” With only a slight effort Olivia focused on her helpful assistant. “You sound like someone’s wife,” She lifted the glass in salute. “But you aren’t mine.” The liquid had barely touched her lips before she tossed the glass away from her and collapsed on the couch, head in her hands, whispering. “You aren’t mine.”  
  
“’livia?” Natalia moved to sit next to the distraught woman. “I… I don’t…”  
  
“Frank said you were ‘the missing Cooper’… that you were going to heal his family.”  
Olivia looked up and wiped the trails of tears from her cheeks, sniffling. “Why does healing his family have to rip the heart out of mine?”  
  
All the air left Natalia’s body in one great rush. _What have I done?_ Wrapping her arms around the one person in all the world that made her happy, Natalia reassured Olivia. “It doesn’t.” She tentatively smiled, shallow dimples appearing in her cheeks. “It won’t.”   
  
“But you are going to marry, him. Everything is going to change…” Olivia threw her arms around Natalia’s shoulder, burying her face in the soft, sweet smelling hair at the woman’s neck. “You won’t be… mine, anymore.”  
  
“Shhh…” Natalia felt the tears beginning to fall from her dark eyes. “I will be…” Pulling away she looked directly into Olivia’s eyes. “I will always be yours.”  
  
“But, you’re going to marry him.” Emotion had sobered her up somewhat and Olivia looked into those big dark, lovely eyes. “You’ll be…” Her breath hitched. “…his.”  
  
Natalia shook her head. “No…” She dried the tears from Olivia’s face with her fingertips. “No. I won’t…I can’t…” She kissed the intoxicated woman’s cheeks and took a deep breath. “How can I possibly do that, when I’m already yours?” Glancing down, she focused on those full luscious lips and slowly moved closer.  
  
Olivia pulled back. “No.” She was still buzzing from the alcohol in her system, but she knew one thing. “Don’t kiss me.”  
  
“Why not?” Natalia sounded like Emma after being told she couldn’t have a cookie.  
  
“Because I’m drunk.” Now Olivia found the strength to gently trace the outline of Natalia’s beautiful face. “And I don’t want to be drunk for our first kiss.” She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Natalia’s forehead. “Tell me all this again tomorrow, when I’m completely sober.”   
  
“Then I’ll get my kiss?”   
  
“Oh yes,” Olivia reassured the woman. “Then, you will, most definitely get your kiss, and more.” She pulled the woman to her for another long hug. “I’m not afraid anymore.”  
  
Natalia melted into the embrace. “Me either.” She supposed sometimes it took nearly losing something to make you realize how important it really was.  
  
End.

Posted online 3/30/2009


End file.
